A Little Bit of Happiness
by Kyarorain
Summary: Before they die, Mion has one last thing she wants to say to Keiichi. MionxKeiichi.


**A Little Bit of Happiness**

**

* * *

**

A short ficlet set around the time of the Hinamizawa Gas Disaster, in one of the various doomed worlds we never actually saw. Contains character death, naturally.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is property of 07th Expansion.

* * *

People streamed in through the door to the classroom, talking in agitated voices. The children were crying and the adults were shouting angrily. Their faces were pale and their eyes were wide with fear.

Usually this was a place for the children to learn, but that was not why they were all here. Everyone was being rounded up inside this classroom for one simple reason. They were going to be murdered. There was no escape from the school either. The men in uniform had guns and they weren't afraid to use them on anyone who attempted to escape.

In the corner of the room, a teenage girl with green hair and a boy of the same age with brown hair stood close together, watching the people enter with agonised expressions.

"Why are they doing something like this?" Sonozaki Mion spoke in a querulous voice. "There are so many people here, even children. They don't deserve to die. None of us do. We didn't do anything wrong."

Maebara Keiichi looked toward his friend. She was shaking all over and biting down on her bottom lip. This was a side of Mion that he had not seen before. She always appeared tough and fearless but when she was facing death, it was an entirely different matter.

Out of their circle of friends, the two of them were the only ones here. Furude Rika had been found by the Furude Shrine, killed in such a violent manner, and Houjou Satoko hadn't been since the day before. Ryuuguu Rena was also missing, though they had seen her in the morning.

"I hope Rena and Satoko are safe," Keiichi spoke. "Maybe they were able to escape." If only he could have escaped, and Mion too. They could never have seen something like this coming. Those men had come out of nowhere, ordering them all to gather in various buildings. Some people had already tried to escape and paid for it with their lives.

"I'm afraid, Kei-chan," Mion whispered, clenching her fists. "I don't want to die." She hung her head and quietly sniffled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and she felt his chest pressing against her. In spite of the situation, her face grew warm.

Keiichi closed his eyes and continued to hold her, not speaking. He couldn't think of anything to say at a time like this. They were all going to die and their loved ones as well. It was useless to try and say something that could make her feel better, because that was impossible.

"Kei-chan," Mion spoke again. "There's something that I wish I had told you sooner. If we're going to die tonight, then I might as well say it before it's too late."

Keiichi drew back, looking into her wide aquamarine eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you," Mion's voice was so faint he almost hadn't heard it. "I thought I'd tell you one day, if I ever could have the guts to. I didn't think our happy days would end, not so soon."

The sound of the door sliding shut cut through the sound of crying and shouting and a tense silence fell over the room. Then a window by the door slid open and a can went sailing through, clattering loudly as it hit the floor. Gas emitted from the top of the can, accompanied by a fearsome hissing sound.

There was no time for Keiichi to contemplate what Mion had said. In less than five minutes, both of them would be killed by the toxic gas. He tried not to think about it filling up the room and leaned forward. In her last moments, Mion deserved a little bit of happiness.

Keiichi pressed his lips against Mion's, kissing her deeply. Mion's eyes grew wide and her face flushed even deeper, but she didn't resist. Despite the terror and sadness that engulfed her, she felt uplifted for a brief second. She was so glad to have Keiichi here with her.

The gas was all over the room now, seeping into their mouths and noses. People bumped into them as they rushed for the windows, frantically banging on them and trying to break free to no avail.

Mion and Keiichi broke apart as the gas became to much to bear and sank to the floor, desperately holding onto each other. Their lungs burned and they coughed violently, trying to force the toxic gas from their bodies. The people who couldn't hold on any longer fell down around them. They lay on the floor, their arms intertwined, and looked into each other's eyes as the darkness swooped in to claim them.


End file.
